


You Have to Take the Opportunities as they Come

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Sleepovers, bed sharing, patrick's idea of taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: “David?” he said under his voice.“Mm?”“Can you not do that?”David opened one eye and glanced up at Patrick. “Do what?”Patrick smiled, then shook his head. “You know what you’re doing.”





	You Have to Take the Opportunities as they Come

As they lie together in David’s twin bed, Patrick reached for the remote in the bedside table and pointed it at the TV. “If you make me watch one more episode of _E! True Hollywood Story_ I’m gonna lose it.”

“Well we’ve only got basic cable. You tell me what other options we have.”

“I told you we could go back to my place and rent something. At least we’d have more room than this in the bed.”

“But we’d have Ray. Worse than any twin bed, I promise.”

Patrick smiled and shook his head as he perused the TV guide. “We could switch to _Forensic Files_ ,” he suggested. “Or watch an episode of _Criminal Minds_. Apparently there’s a marathon happening.”

David snuggled closer to Patrick. “You can watch whatever,” he said in a whiney sort of voice. “I’ll probably fall asleep anyway.”

Patrick decided on _Forensic Files_ , but not because he was interested in the content. He’d seen every episode probably three or four times over. But it provided an opportunity for David to scare easily, as Patrick was learning he did, and to seek comfort in the business partner who had very recently become something more.

David reached to the lamp to switch it off, the last light source left in the room other than the television. He wrapped an arm and a leg around Patrick’s torso and legs respectively, closed his eyes, and nuzzled his face against Patrick’s chest. It felt cozy like this, if a bit cramped, but the silence was welcomed, and the darkness provided a certain opportunity they didn’t seem to be getting very often.

Patrick couldn’t tell if David was doing it on purpose or not, but either way it was working. The way David’s silk pajama pants felt as his legs slid up and down Patrick’s lower half slowly and teasingly – or perhaps innocently – was beginning to have an effect on Patrick that he wasn’t looking to have just then.

“David?” he said under his voice.

“Mm?”

“Can you not do that?”

David opened one eye and glanced up at Patrick. “Do what?”

Patrick smiled, then shook his head. “You know what you’re doing.”

David opened both eyes now, and even propped himself up on his elbow. “What? What am I doing?”

Patrick bit his lip, then placed a hand over the blanket onto David’s leg as it moved. “This,” he said firmly. “It needs to stop.”

“Annoying?”

“That’s not the problem,” Patrick answered, his voice still low, a slight flush rising over his cheeks.

Only then did it dawn on David – or at least, it appeared that way – that his movements on Patrick’s body were making something happen.

“Sorry,” David said in a sly sort of whisper. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Really?” Patrick asked, his voice dripping with skepticism.

“Really. I’ll stop if you want to.” He resumed his position otherwise as before, but his leg lie still across Patrick’s body. He closed his eyes again.

It was a painful twenty-three minutes for the remainder of the episode, but Patrick bore with it. He absently ran the fingers of one hand through David’s surprisingly soft hair, hair he’d imagined touching and smelling and being this fucking close to for too damned long not to touch it now. His other hand rested on top of David’s leg as it draped across him. And now at the commercial break, during some terribly-acted bit about egg substitute, Patrick remembered that he thought David was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and to fail to take advantage of their closeness would be a crime against humanity.

It seemed to make sense in the moment.

Patrick dropped his hand casually down the length of David’s leg, then up again. As it settled on his thigh, Patrick shifted his body so that he was lying beside David, who did now seem to be truly asleep. He allowed the leg to fall around his hips, the arm around his waist, and as he pressed their bodies together out of both desire and necessity, he urged those sleepy lips awake.

David’s eyes smiled before they opened, and the kiss grew stronger. David grasped at the man in front of him now, both arms finding their ways around his body, both legs spurring on his motions. Their mouths tasted the newness of one another, the sensation in each other that should not have felt so natural as it was. David’s body rolled gradually over until he was on top of Patrick, and his hips danced to a rhythm Patrick ached to memorize.

“Aren’t your parents next door?” he asked quickly, eyes wide with panic.

“They’re asleep,” David answered, desperately falling into another kiss.

“And your sister?”

“Staying with Twyla at that sleepover thing,” he said, most of his words spoken with some difficulty as his lips wanted no part of anything that wasn’t kissing Patrick.

He tried not to think about what this was, what it meant to be this close to the man he already knew he was in love with, even if he’d never dare so say out loud this soon. He tried to think of anything else at all, of bills and to-do lists and boring business things, but all of it kept circling back around to David. David, with his legs holding Patrick’s hips hostage. David with his lips performing miracles on Patrick’s skin. David with his hands holding onto the last part of Patrick that held anything back at all.

Patrick gave in at last as his hands gripped either side of David’s face. Every time they kissed the bed shook with force, the room spun, the ground disappeared, and it felt exactly like falling. He could never have dreamed up a man so perfect, yet there he was doing something that no man should have the right to do – to cause a person to fall in love for no reason other than that he happens to exist at exactly the right moment and in exactly the right place.

Patrick brought his knees up and twisted their bodies together, meaning to turn them over in the bed. He’d forgotten just how limited their space was, though, and when David got lost in the control Patrick seemed to bring up out of nowhere, their bodies fell in unison over the side of the bed and onto the floor. David’s head smacked against the table, Patrick’s knee against the side of the bed, and both of them had to stop a moment to groan about their aches and hope they weren’t heard.

“Shh…” David said, reaching his hand over Patrick’s mouth as they listened. Both men froze and suppressed their giggles while they listened for footsteps from the adjoining room.

“I think we’re okay now,” David whispered, finally releasing Patrick’s mouth before catching it up again in a kiss. “And we’re not doing this on the floor. It’s disgusting.”

Patrick would have obeyed anything David demanded, so as they moved into the bed again and David fell against the mattress, Patrick took his cue and climbed atop, hands and knees as he bowed into a kiss. His hands moved up and fingers joined with David’s, pushing them down into the pillow while he kissed David’s jawline, his neck, his chest.

Unmistakably, he could feel David’s arousal growing as Patrick’s ass ground down against it. He opened his mouth wide in a smile and glanced back up at David, whose hands were holding Patrick’s so tightly he thought he might lose circulation. He shifted his body upward again, only barely maintaining the contact between them as he stared down into David’s eyes and bit his lip again.

This is where he wanted to say something dirty. He wanted to show David that taking it slow didn’t mean taking it nowhere at all, and that he thought he could get used to the way David felt underneath him. This is where he wanted to say that he hoped David would take his time training Patrick’s body, that he wanted his mouth on David’s mouth, on David _everywhere_ , that he hadn’t stopped thinking about exactly that since the day they met. This is where he wanted to tell David that he was sick and tired of spending his nights with a bottle of lotion and a box of tissues and the thought of the first time their hands touched, their lips touched, the first time they talked about spending a night together.

Instead, all he could seem to do was smile and say, “You look so beautiful, wanting me like this.”

David’s eyes positively glistened as they stared up at the man he’d gotten to enjoy so much more than should have made sense. He’d been called beautiful a thousand times, but it never occurred to him that he really was until he heard it from the only person whose words mattered anymore.

Patrick released David’s hands, opting now to let one brace him above David and the other to travel down the body beneath him. The fabric was impossibly soft, but also severely telling as David could not possibly have hidden the fact of his erection nor the size of it.

“Let me feel you again,” David said, his hips jutting up against Patrick, savoring the contact as their motions continued in unison.

Patrick moved atop David in a slow, purposeful manner, hips shifting forward, ass directly aligned with David’s cock, their breaths and kisses and the background noise of the television all seeming a song as it serenaded them.

David pressed one palm against Patrick’s chest. “I think… we need to slow down,” he said.

Patrick was shocked at the suggestion, his eyes wide in obvious sentiment. “Am I doing something wrong?” he asked.

“No, no,” David shook his head. “It’s just that if you keep doing that, I’m gonna come.”

Patrick smiled. “Is that a bad thing?”

“You wanted to take it slow,” he said, and he stroked Patrick’s cheek as he spoke. “I don’t want to make this weird for you.”

Patrick turned his head a little so that he could press kisses against David’s fingers. “It would only be weird if you came and I didn’t,” he said with a wink.

David took in a sharp breath, then released it as his eyes scanned Patrick’s body. “Can I touch you?” he asked.

Patrick thought for a very quick moment, then nodded. “Please.”

David reached for Patrick’s sweatpants and pulled down at the elastic. Unsurprisingly, Patrick was hard and straining against his briefs, and David palmed over the area while his other hand pulled Patrick down into another kiss.

“Ride me,” he said in smothered tones, his voice low and quiet and hungry with need.

Patrick relaxed and gave in to the way the hand felt over the fabric, the way it felt to tease his ass over David’s cock, the way David looked all flushed and helpless and sensitive like this, hair all mussed and clothes all wrinkled up.

“Get on top of me again,” he ordered, and David was the one who obeyed this time. Their bodies turned and Patrick’s back felt every spring in the mattress as David positively pummeled into him. He could feel their cocks straining together, the heat and rapture quickly approaching, their arms around one another, their legs a tangled mess, the bed too small, much too small. And then, with David’s head buried against his neck, Patrick heard the moans of a man released. It sounded like the filthiest sonata he’d never known, and he couldn’t help but sing along.

As their bodies relaxed, Patrick thought about what had just happened. All of it had been so sudden, so unexpected. He couldn’t have known this would happen. He couldn’t have known he’d want this so soon, and in such an inconvenient place as this. Still, when David looked at him again, finding a place beside him as before, Patrick knew he really should have known all along.

Patrick wanted to speak. It was instinctual for him to say something clever whenever he saw David in such a vulnerable way. Only this time, he didn’t quite have the advantage. They were both in the same sort of boat right now.

“You can sleep here, if you want,” David said, trying not to sound quite as desperate as he was for further contact between them. “You’ll just have to be gone by six. Alexis will be here by then for her jog or whatever.”

Patrick, still catching his breath, nodded slightly. “I think I can be gone by then.”

David tried to hide his smile. “And you think you’re okay sleeping in this bed with me?”

“If we can do what we just did in this bed, I’m sure sleep won’t be a problem.”

“Or maybe it will,” David grinned.

Patrick pulled his body close to David’s, or perhaps the other way around, and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Thank you for that,” he said, closing his eyes at last.

David didn’t answer, but he wished he could express just how wrong it felt to be thanked for doing something he’d been wanting to do for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
